pixar_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 5: A New Toy Friend on the Block
Toy Story 5: A New Toy Friend on the Block is to be an upcoming Disney and Pixar direct to DVD and Blu-Ray animated film starring the voice talents from Tom Hanks, Annie Potts, Tim Allen, Joan Cusack, John Ratzenberger, Blake Clark, Wallace Shawn, Lewis Black (succeeding from the late Don Rickles respectively), Estelle Harris, Timothy Dalton, Kristen Schaal, Jeff Garlin, Bonnie Hunt, Tony Hale, Rashida Jones, Keegan Michael-Key, Jordan Peele, Brad Garrett, Bob Peterson, Jim Cummings, Patrick Warburton (succeeding from the late Ronald Lee Ermey respectively), Jerome Ranft (succeeding from his brother, the late great and talented, Joe Ranft respectively) Frank Welker, Keanu Reeves, Iain Armitage, Cameron Seely, ''Austyn Johnson, ''Madeline McGraw, , Lori Alan, Eli Fucille, John Morris, Taylor Swift, Erik Von Detten, Beatrice Miller, Laurie Metcalf, Julia Louis Dreyfus, Jackson Scott, Scarlett Estevez, Linda Cardellini, Albert Brooks, Emily Hahn, Seth Carr, Ron Bottitta, Cameron Diaz, Glenn Close, Will Smith, Bailee Madison, Dakota Fanning, Jack Black, Robert Downey Jr., Patton Oswalt, Bill Hader, Mark Hamil, Meryl Streep and Samuel L. Jackson. Plot Summary When Wheezy gets kidnapped by Tswana and his evil cronies: Kaela, Zynda and Tare, it's up to Woody, Buzz, Hamm, Slinky and Mr. Potato Head (except Bo Peep, Jessie, Hamm, Dolly, Buttercup, Lenny and the other toy friends) to rescue him right before time runs out and Bonnie gets right back home from the sleepover movie party at the Smith family's house. Voice Cast Members Bonnie's Toy Friends * Tom Hanks as Woody (voice) * Annie Potts as Bo Peep (voice) * Tim Allen as Buzz (voice) * Joan Cusack as Jessie (voice) * John Ratzenberger as Hamm (voice) * Blake Clark as Slinky (voice) * Wallace Shawn as Rex (voice) * Lewis Black as Mr. Potato Head (voice) * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head (voice) * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants (voice) * Kristen Schaal as Trixie (voice) * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup (voice) * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly (voice) * Tony Hale as Forky (voice) * Rashida Jones as Knifey (voice) * Brad Garrett as Chuckles (voice, succeeding from the late Bud Luckey respectively) * Jim Cummings as Jingle Joe (voice) * Jerome Ranft as Lenny and Wheezy (Bonnie's adoptive toy friends) (voices, succeeding with 2 characters from his brother, the late great and talented, Joe Ranft respectively) * Frank Welker as RC (Bonnie's adoptive toy friend) (robotic voice), Bullseye (horse sound effects) and Leona (cat sound effects) * Jeff Pidgeon as Mr. Robot, Mr. Snake and Mr. Spell (Bonnie's other adoptive toy friends) and the Green Aliens (voices) * Debi Derryberry as the Green Alien Leader (voice) * Iain Armitage as Peatey (voice) * Cameron Seely as Peatrice (voice) * Austyn Johnson as Peanelope (voice) Brian's Toy Friends * Carl Reiner as Carl Reinoceros (voice) * Betty White as Bitey White (voice) * Rob Paulsen as Shakey the Monkey Rattle (voice, ever since PJ's voice on Goof Troop) * Patton Oswalt as Tinny (voice) * Mel Brooks as Melephant Brooks (voice) * Carol Burnett as Chairol Burnett (voice) Felix's Toy Friends * Keanu Reeves as Duke Caboom (voice) * Keegan Michael Key as Ducky (voice) * Patrick Warburton as Sarge (voice, succeeding from the late Ronald Lee Ermey respectively) * Bob Peterson as Green Army Man Number 1 (voice) * Will Smith as Agent Carter (voice) * Jack Black as Karate Samson (voice) * Robert Downey Jr. as Indiana Jack (voice) * Bill Hader as Officer Sanders (voice) Kathy's Toy Friends * Michael Keaton as Ken (voice) * Jodi Benson as Barbie (voice) * Jordan Peele as Bunny (voice) * Bailee Madison as Daisy the Diva (voice) Mason's Toy Friends * Kevin McKidd as Reptillus Maximus (voice) * Steve Purcell as the Cleric (voice) * Other Battlesaurs Villain Toy Characters * Mark Hamil as Tswana (voice) * Meryl Streep as Kaela (voice) * Samuel L. Jackson as Zyndra (voice) Human Characters * Madeline McGraw as Bonnie Anderson (voice) * Jay Hernandez as Larry Anderson (voice) * Lori Alan as Julia Anderson (voice) * Eli Fuccille as Brian Anderson, Larry and Julia's 1 year old son and Bonnie's 1 year old brother (voice) * John Morris as Andy Davis, Molly's brother, Sid's brother in law, Hannah's husband, Emily's son, Jennifer's son in law and Felix and Kathy's father in this film (voice) * Taylor Swift as Hannah Davis, Andy's wife, Sid's sister, Molly's sister in law, Jennifer's daughter, Emily's daughter in law and Felix and Kathy's mother in this film (voice) * Erik Von Detten as Sid Phillips, Hannah's brother, Andy and Molly's brother in law, Jennifer's son, Emily's son in law and Felix and Kathy's uncle in this film (voice) * Beatrice Miller as Molly Davis, Andy's sister, Sid and Hannah's sister in law, Jennifer's daughter in law, Emily's daughter and Felix and Kathy's aunt in this film (voice) * Laurie Metcalf as Emily Davis, Andy and Molly's mother, Sid and Hannah's mother in law and Felix and Kathy's grandmother in this film (voice) * Julia Louis Dreyfus as Jennifer Phillips, Sid and Hannah's mother, Andy and Molly's mother in law and Felix and Kathy's other grandmother in this film (voice) * Jackson Scott as Felix Davis, Kathy's twin brother, Andy and Hannah's twin son, Emily and Jennifer's twin grandson and Sid and Molly's twin nephew in this film (voice) * Scarlett Estevez as Kathy Davis, Felix's twin sister, Andy and Hannah's twin daughter, Emily and Jennifer's twin granddaughter and Sid and Molly's twin niece in this film (voice) * Albert Brooks as Carl Jones, Sophie's husband, Katie's father, Bonnie and Brian's uncle and Julia's brother in this film (voice) * Linda Cardellini as Sophie Jones, Katie's mother, Bonnie and Brian's aunt and Julia's sister in law in this film (voice) * Finn Carr as Mason Smith (voice) * Ron Bottita as Toby Smith (voice) * Cameron Diaz as Stacy Smith (voice) * Glenn Close as Bernice Johnson, Bonnie and Mason's 1st grade teacher (voice) Easter Egg Cameo Appearances and References Red's Dream The title character appears as Bonnie's red scooter in Bonnie's bedroom. The Adventures of Andre and Wally B. Wally B. appears as a painted image on Brian's high chair. Presto! Alec Azam appears as the class rabbit in Bernice Johnson's 1st grade classroom. Day and Night The title characters appear on a poster in the Fisher-Reynolds Memorial Elementary School library room. Knick Knack * Knick appears as a silent non-moving snowglobe snowman on Bernice Johnson's desk. Geri's Game * A picture painting of Geri can be spotted in the room where Wheezy's kidnapped by the main toy villains. For the Birds and For the Ducks * Bully, Chipper, Snob and Neurotic appear right by the oak tree when Bonnie's feeding the wild birds outside in their backyard. Boundin' * The lamb and the jackelope appear as 2 plush toys in Brian's crib. 1 Man Band * Treble appears as a musical wind-up toy figurine in Felix and Kathy's bedroom. * Tippy appears as 1 of the Nesting Doll figurines in Mason's bedroom. LAVA * Uku and Lele appear on a poster painting in Bernice Johnson's 1st grade classroom without their faces painted on them. Partly Cloudy * Gus the Cloud appears as a silent faceless cloud in the morning skies every single morning. Piper * The title character appears as a ceramic figurine on Bernice Johnson's desk. Other Appearances * The Pizza Planet delivery truck appears right next to the trailer from A Bug's Life (1998) and Monster's Incorporated (2001) when Woody, Buzz, Hamm, Slinky and Mr. Potato Head are on their way to rescue Wheezy from imprisonment. A Bug's Life, A Bug's Life 2: Revenge of the Grasshoppers, A Bug's Life 3: Attack of the Wasps and A Bug's Life 4: Beware the Humans * A caterpillar who looks just like Heimlich appears right on the green maple leaf and a ladybug who looks just like Francis appears right on a sunflower when Bonnie and Katie are walking around in Perry-Conway Memorial Nature Park. Inside Out, Inside Out 2, Inside Out 3 and Inside Out 4 * Joy, Disgust, Sadness, Fear, Anger and Bing Bong appear as garden statues in Perry-Conway Memorial Nature Park. Finding Nemo, Finding Dory and Finding Marlin * Gurgle appears as a silent appearance in 1 of the aquarium tanks at Boyce-Nickerson Memorial Aquarium * Gurgle also appears in the outtakes and bloopers reel, voiced by Austin Pendleton respectively and says to the director, "Boy oh boy, I sure hope I get a part in Finding Marlin." BRAVE, BRAVE 2, BRAVE 3 and BRAVE 4 * Merida appears as a life size stone statue in Perry-Conway Memorial Nature Park. COCO, COCO 2, COCO 3 and COCO 4 * Miguel Rivera also appears as a life size stone statue in Perry-Conway Memorial Nature Park as well too. UP and Up Again * Russell, Dug and Carl Fredricksen also appear as life size stone statues in Perry-Conway Memorial Nature Park as well too. Cars, Cars 2, Cars 3 and Cars 4 * Fillmore appears as a silent faceless VW bus right by the entrance to Perry-Conway Memorial Nature Park. Monsters Incorporated, Monsters University and Monsters Hotel * Sully and Mike appear as wooden puppets in the puppets box in Bernice Johnson's 1st grade classroom. Song of the South * '' Bonnie whistles the 9 notes of Zip A Dee Doo Dah when she's packing her things to go back home from school at the end of the day right before the school bell rings. Transcripts * [[Toy Story 5: A New Toy Friend on the Block teaser trailer transcript|''Toy Story 5: A New Toy Friend on the Block teaser trailer transcript]] * [[Toy Story 5: A New Toy Friend on the Block television spots transcript|''Toy Story 5'': A New Toy Friend on the Block television spots transcript]] * [[Toy Story 5: A New Toy Friend on the Block trailer transcript|''Toy Story 5'': A New Toy Friend on the Block trailer transcript]] * [[Toy Story 5: A New Toy Friend on the Block transcript|''Toy Story 5'': A New Toy Friend on the Block transcript]] Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Sequel films